


Breakaway

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Chloe makes a tough decision and takes a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in November 2004.

_Grew up in a small town_  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray.  
-Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson.

 

  
It was quite ironic.

When she moved to Smallville, still in middle school, all Chloe Sullivan could do was dream of leaving. She’d left Metropolis with supreme distress; trying everything she could to stop the move, including sabotaging a showing of their apartment (and throwing water balloons on the real estate agent) to moving all her valuable things into and living in her cousin Lois’ closet. 

Smallville seemed like a dead end to Chloe. A small town full of small people with small dreams. People would live and die in that town without ever dreaming of further. 

So she began to prepare for her future. She joined the staff of the Torch while still in middle school, acting as a gofer and writer of the cafeteria menu. Soon she was given more and more responsibility, and as a Freshman, she was awarded the job as paper editor. With each article and edition of the Torch, Chloe drew closer to her future. She interned at the Daily Planet, treating the summer on her own, living on her own and working at the one of the world’s leading newspapers as a sneak preview into what her life would be like. 

Yet Chloe soon learned that life is what happens when you’re busy making other plans. Smallville wasn’t supposed to be full of hunky boys, especially one fine flannel specimen that caught her eye from the first moment she saw him. Clark Kent made Chloe dream of a present as his girlfriend the future that seemed far far away. There were strange happenings and emergencies from the Wall of Weird to be worried about. Almost being killed by Lionel caused Chloe to cease thinking about the future and dream about living her life again.

Now she was free; and she was staring college acceptance letters in the face. Now she had to make a choice that would change her life forever. It was finally time- to break free of the small town and become a big city girl again. 

It was hard to make the first step.

Granted, things wouldn’t change right away. But soon, she would graduate from Smallville. The Torch would become her past.

Chloe had narrowed her college choices down to two- Metropolis University and The University of Gotham. Both were excellent schools, with wonderful Journalism programs. She’d toured both the summer before last, on day trips with other interns from the Daily Planet. Either was a bit on the pricey side; but if she worked her way through, she could swing it, especially now that she was picking up odd shifts at the Talon. 

Metropolis University was the college Chloe had dreamed of going ever since she knew what college was. Their old apartment was within blocks of the college. Chloe studied spelling words and multiplication tables on the green at the University. She loved going to the bookstore to buy notebooks and pencils with the Met U logo on it. There were legendary teachers at Met U- Kerth Winners Dr. Hatcher, Dr. Cain, and Department head Dr. Kidder, who had practically revolutionized Journalism as a young woman. 

She would have a built in circle of friends at Met U, as well. Lois was already there, and lately she’d been dropping hints that she needed a new roommate for the next year. Lana had already put in her acceptance; and her boy toy Jason was there as well. Last week, Pete had sent an enthusiastic email saying he’d gotten a great political science scholarship at Met U. And this morning, Clark had shown up at her locker, frantically waving a crumpled acceptance letter.

Going to Met U would be like Smallville High II. Hardly anything would change. Chloe couldn’t decide if that would be good or bad.

The University of Gotham was the unknown. She didn’t know her way around town very well, but that would be learned. It was a little bit darker and more gothic looking city than modern looking Metropolis, but with it’s own charm. The campus was right smack in the middle of town, rather than on the outskirts like Met U. The school was more liberal arts based when compared with Met U, and boasted several renowned journalists on staff: Dr. Whalin, Dr. Neill, Dr. Alyn, and the one time New York Time Editor Dr. Reeve; who was now the department chair.

If she went to Gotham, she’d be on her own. She wouldn’t have a predetermined roommate, rather, she’d have to rely on the luck of the draw. There would be no Lana, no Pete, no Lois, and no Clark. It would be far away from home. It would be a big risk, and probably scary. But it would be an adventure.

She’d spent hours the previous night, talking with her Dad and weighing options. After a sleepless night, she’d made a choice. With a shaking hand, she picked up a pen and signed the acceptance letter. 

 

****

Lex always attracted attention when he walked into the Talon, partly because of the way he dressed- more impeccably and fancier than anyone else in Smallville, and partly because he was Lex friggin Luthor.

Chloe was struggling with a tray of frappucinos for a table of kidlets at table three, those who were wearing shirts that were too tight and skirts that were way too short. They were stupid, Chloe thought, feeling superior. They didn’t realize that their vanilla frappucinos didn’t contain a lick of coffee, but instead were glorified milkshakes. She almost dropped the tray, but Lex swooped in and gave her a hand for extra support.

“Enjoy your drinks, Ladies.” He said, sitting down the tray at table three. Swiftly, Lex linked his arm through Chloe’s. “I need to talk to you for a minute.”

“Me? What for?”

Lex smiled, and guided Chloe over to a table. “I have very good news for you. Sit.”

She sat. “What, did I just save lots of money with GEICO or something?”

“Not quite.” Lex handed her a large white envelope. “This is for you.”

She looked up, curiously at him, for a single second, before ripping the envelope open. Chloe was silent as she read its contents, and then, let out a loud squeal, and jumped to her feet.

“It’s a scholarship! A full scholarship! For all four years! I can’t believe it, now I don’t have to…” She trailed off, and sat back down. “But I can’t accept it. Lex, I don’t deserve it.”

“Chloe, even Jonathan Kent would tell you to keep this scholarship. You do deserve it. How many other students spend the summer before their Senior year declared dead? Or under the watch of the Army and Luthor Corp goons? And how many of them helped put away my father where he belongs? And after all that, your grades are still top notch…”

“I’ll grant you not many, but…”

“There will be no buts.” Lex said. “Your college tuition has already been paid for. Now go enjoy it and make me proud.” He said with a chuckle. “Though I was surprised to whom I made the check out to. I was expecting you to be classmates with Clark and Lana.”

She shrugged. “I figure, the road less travelled and all that.”

“Robert Frost.” Lex laughed. “I have an old classmate from boarding school that lives in Gotham. I’ll give you his number in case there’s an emergency. Bruce is a pretty good guy.”

“Thanks.” Chloe said, and impusively leaning over and giving Lex a quick hug. “This means more than you’ll ever know.”

He shook his head. “You have a great future before you, Chloe Sullivan.” Lex stood up. “Now, I think I’m going to go see Mrs. Kent at the counter to get a mocha.”


End file.
